


Let's Just Escape for Awhile

by EmDee8907



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Deep Car Conversations, F/M, Taking Time Off, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDee8907/pseuds/EmDee8907
Summary: Takes place right after 308, Teresa has a surprise for her boys and decides to take a break from the business for the day. What could happen with James and Teresa in a car..... Deep Car conversations happen.





	Let's Just Escape for Awhile

Teresa comes downstairs and into the kitchen to see Pote and James sitting at the table drinking coffee. James sees her and he’s not sure if they are completely ok, and with the looks Pote keeps giving him, he isn't sure he should say anything. So he just decides on a simple “Morning.”

“Buenos dias, Teresita.”

“Good morning. I'm glad you both are here, I have something I want to show you both.”

They follow Teresa out of the house to the driveway and stop when they see what's waiting there.

Parked next to each other are the Orange LS6 and the Gray z28 Camaro.

“I talked Taza into selling them to me since you both enjoyed driving them and did well yesterday.”

Teresa hands Pote the keys to the orange LS6, and he looks just like a kid in a candy store, practically bouncing in his cowboy boots.

“Best jefa ever, thank you Teresita.” He hugs her tightly before taking the keys and hopping into the LS6, burning rubber as he goes.

Meanwhile, James is staring at her in awe. She doesn't hand him the keys to the Camaro yet. 

“The car is yours, but first I want to go somewhere. I gave everyone the day off.”

James nods, still speechless, and gets in the car with her. She starts the engine, peeling out of the driveway and passing a smirking Charger on the way out.

It’s quiet for a few moments, until James speaks.

“So where are we going?”

“I wanted to escape for awhile. No business talk, just some much needed time off. I found a little tavern about an hour away where we can go have lunch and maybe talk about some things. We have been dealing with so much bad lately.”

James nods in agreement.

“No word about Lil T?”

“No, Taza says she is still sedated and won't wake up for a few days. He’s going to call me if anything changes.”

“She didn't deserve that.”

“Neither of them did. That's why we need to deal with Pecas soon, for her and Tonto. You knew him for awhile. Does he have any family? I’d like to send them some money to help out.”

“No wife or girlfriend, just a 22 year old daughter that’s living in Juarez.”

“When we get back to the house I’d like to send her a million… anonymously.”

James nods, and then shakes his head. Teresa catches it out the side of her eye.

“What?”

“Nothing, you’re just not like any other boss I have ever had. Camila surely wasn't as generous — she only cared about herself and getting even with Epifanio — and Devon was just all about business.” He turns to look at her, expression suddenly serious. “Having feelings doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger.”

“Pote said the same thing to me."

“It's true.”

“Yeah, I don't think we will be seeing Pote for the rest of the day.”

Teresa lets out a soft laugh, thinking about the way he behaved earlier.

“It was pretty funny watching a deadly enforcer bouncing on his heels practically squealing like a little girl. You both always watch over me and I just want to make sure everyone is taken care of too.”

“I’ll say it again, that's why you are the better boss.”

They have a moment and Teresa keeps flashing back to her and Pote’s conversation at the clinic.

“Pote knows what's happened with us.”

“So that's why he looks like he wants to cut my head off every time we see each other. Does that mean you want to back off?”

Teresa shakes her head taking and linking their hands together.

“The opposite actually, But can we take it slow?”

James nods and picks up their linked hands, laying a soft kiss on the back of hers.

“We can go as slow as you want, just as long as we are together.”

“I'd like that, I'd like that a lot.”

“We really should find Pote a woman though.”

“Oh, I'm sure Kelly Anne would be happy to help.”

“Really? Is that why I’m always catching them late at night shooting quarters in a shot glass, taking tequila shots, or seeing Pote showing her how to cook.”

“She would make a good match for him. I know deep down he is like a big teddy bear. I really have been missing a lot, haven't I?”

“It's understandable.”

They keep driving for a while in comfortable silence, still holding hands.

James fiddles with the radio a bit before admiring as the wind blows Teresa's hair all over. They finally pull up to a little tavern called The Elk Lodge.

“I heard this is one of the best places to get a decent rib eye.”

James comes around to open the door for her and they walk in together, seating themselves.

They sit across from each other and the waiter comes to take their drink order.

“I'll have a Sprite.”

“And for the lady?”

“Make that two please.”

James notices that Teresa is lost in her thoughts.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it's just before the whole Mexico thing happened, I was actually on my way to getting us some steaks when they grabbed me.”

He reaches over and links both of their hands.

“I will never let that happen to you again. I promise.”

“We will defeat Camila and La Comisión together, and then Phoenix will be ours.”

Teresa nods liking the way that sounds. _Ours._

The waiter delivers their drinks and the both order rib eye steaks, medium rare, and the waiter leaves.

James turns to look out the window.

“That is such a sweet car. Taza sure knows what a guy likes.”

“I figured it would be something different for you to drive on your off time. Taza is getting me a ‘65 Mustang to drive around in.”

“I love it, and as long as I don't end up in the trunk again, I'll love it even more.”

Teresa laughs.

“I'm sorry about that but I had to be cautious. You just swooped in out of nowhere, rescuing me after not seeing each other for over 6 months. I had to make sure you weren't still working for Camila, and the last time we saw each other, bullets were flying.”

James looks at her and finally realizes what it must have been like for her.

“I would never hurt you. You have to know that, right? Ever since the day we met there was always this pull to you and an overwhelming feeling to protect you. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn’t. You are unlike any other woman I've ever met.”

Teresa is shocked by his admission.

“I thought you were just another lieutenant who didn’t care what happened to the girls, but after you forced me to throw up the drugs to save my life, I knew I was wrong. You’ve always cared.”

They are interrupted by the waiter bringing their food.

They eat in comfortable silence until their plates are empty.

James pays the bill and they leave the tavern. This time Teresa hands him the keys to the Camaro.

“You can drive us back. I know you are dying to drive the car again.”

James grins in excitement and quickly opens her door for her, barely waiting for her to finish getting in before slamming it closed behind her and eagerly getting into the driver’s seat.  
James wears a dreamy smile on his face as they begin the drive back to Phoenix. Teresa alternates between watching James and switching radio stations as he cruises, the speedometer inching higher and higher.

“So, I'm curious. What did Pote say to you when he found out? Am I going to be getting a threatening _you hurt her cabrón and I'll feed you to the fishes_ look every time we have to work together?”

“Pote pretty much told me that you would die for me. He was more hurt that I had been keeping the truth from him. It's just after Mexico and Guero; I didn't know what to do. I was scared of losing you too. You have to know I was only going to bring back Guero with us because I couldn't just leave him there. It was over between us a long time ago, and I think he realized it when we were in Chicago.”

“I was so worried when I woke up and you were gone. No one knew where you were, and then we found your car and I knew it was Pecas. I was on the warpath. No one will ever take you away from me again, I assure you.”

James could see that Teresa was getting tired. He pulls her into his side so she can rest her head on his shoulder. He wraps his free arm around her as he drives them back to the compound.

“Rest. I'll wake you when we get there.”

Teresa nods, silently thanking him and snuggling even further into his side.

James is soon left alone with his thoughts. He can't believe this was really happening. He has waited so long for this, for this fiery woman to be his and to not have to worry about any more obstacles or consequences.

He is, for once, truly happy. Something he thought would never happen. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him. He would protect her with his life, and he knew she would do the same.

He pushes the pedal down further, causing the car to accelerate and bring them back sooner. To _their_ home.

~FIN~


End file.
